


Primrose.

by theobamallama



Series: The Gateway Series [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Comfort, Crossover, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theobamallama/pseuds/theobamallama
Summary: The gentle glows of cyan blue and turquoise that in another time brought her so much comfort, now only created a scenery of fear and uncertainty.  That all too familiar rush of water from the falls thrumming mutely in her ears.  She knew that she had gone too far this time. Much, much too far.
Series: The Gateway Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813756
Kudos: 1





	Primrose.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a brand new story. It's not very traditional, but I hope everyone finds it exciting and lovable in one way or another.

Her tears spilled down the sides of her face. Hot streaks of something akin to agony dragging along much too sensitive skin; surely it was blotched in varying shades of red by now, creating their own kind of painting. Though, this was an art that Elizabeth wanted no part of. Falling to her knees, curling in and hugging herself tightly ( _maybe to provide at least some sort of comfort_ ) her body was wracked with horror, disbelief and an undeniable presence of despair towards what was to become of her now.

_She had gone too far this time._

_It made her feel sick._

_She had no idea where she was, and she had to have known that this would happen sooner or later._

_She should have known._

A broken sob cracked through the air, a tear into the world surrounding her and she could only hope that the crashing, powerful sounds of the waterfalls drowned out her _stupid_ _misery_.

_This was all her fault._

The gentle glows of cyan blue and turquoise that in another time brought her so much comfort, now only created a scenery of fear and uncertainty. That all too familiar rush of water from the falls thrumming mutely in her ears. In the back of Elizabeth’s mind, she knew that she needed to calm down. She knew that the worst thing that anybody could ever do is _panic_ , but she was only human. And she was scared.

_So, so scared._

And Elizabeth, in this moment, felt incredibly, entirely small with the walls closing in. Surrounding her on every side, choking her of much needed oxygen, even though there was certainly more than enough in this field she stood in. _No, she had to get a grip on herself_. Elizabeth shook her head, bringing her hands to her face, grabbing it perhaps a bit too roughly and squeezing her eyes shut. She was telling herself to focus, focus, _focus._ To focus on that feeling, that steady thrumming through her body that she had grown to know throughout her childhood and into her teenage years. It was something like an electrical surge that travelled throughout her body. Yes, that was the best way to explain it she always thought. But it took mindfulness and _focus_ and Elizabeth seemed to have neither. And regardless, even if she was able to summon that energy, that still wasn’t a guarantee that she would be able to get out of here, to get home.

_Because she couldn’t feel ‘it’ anymore either._

That’s how Elizabeth knew she could ‘travel’. It was as if there were little areas that put off their own electrical surge and Elizabeth couldn’t help but feel completely, utterly _drawn_ towards it, as if her entire being was being dragged to that one point. It had started when she was only six years old. She had begun to feel that ‘funny’ sort of feeling from the chest all the way to her fingertips and toes. And being the child she was, she felt no alarm, but only fascination and something akin to excitement. She tried to tell her grandmother, who took notice to what she said, but as Elizabeth grew older, she realized that her grandmother only wrote it off as something only a tiny child created in their imaginary world.

_But grandma was wrong, and this was far from imaginary._

As Elizabeth grew older, there came a point in her life that the sensation became too strong to ignore (she figured she might as well embrace it anyhow). In fact, there was certainly a part of her that wished to delve further.

_As if she were made for it._

So, deeper she went, to focus on that feeling that seemed to be resonating from her very core and even though she was able to become more familiar with the energy within her, Elizabeth found to her disappointment nothing else. No super neat flying ability, or intense, powerful laser eyes that she had been hoping for. It was just…nothing.

…

_That was until she felt that same energy coming from somewhere else._

At first, it was just a pinprick of a beacon, calling from her so gently from the safety of her room. She had been lying in bed ready to sleep for the night when she felt that sensation calling her. Excitedly, Elizabeth shot up in bed, focusing intently (she even squeezed her eyes shut for effect). And she found…

_Yes, there it was again!_

She had grinned widely, scurrying out of bed with little legs hitting the floor, racing for that call. Yes, it was a call as if it was something she had been missing all of her life, even though at this point she was only nine years old! With feet tapping on the ground, she found herself at the end of the hallway, face-to-face with a pantry closet. That weird, smelly old pantry closet. Elizabeth always hated going in there; the lightbulb had busted out at least a year ago and her grandma never cared to change it, so that spooky darkness always sent Elizabeth running in the other direction. That’s why when she realized that the feeling was coming from the closet, she only felt dread as she knew the only thing to greet her would be darkness. But, Elizabeth knew that in this moment she needed to be brave, so sucking in a deep breath, she grasped the handle and swung open the door –

There was a flash of white and an unyielding tug coming from her small chest. It was so bright that Elizabeth had to squeeze her eyes shut and for many others, they would have screamed in shock, but Elizabeth’s heart had been beating so fast in anticipation and wonder and _excitement_. This was so, so new and who knows what adventure this could bring? And suddenly it all came to a halt. The surge of light, the pull in her chest. It had been replaced by a very loud sound that resembled that of the river that wound its way a few miles east from her house in the country. When she opened her eyes, they steadily grew to the size of saucers in pure amazement. That beautiful blue color surrounding her everywhere, it was all _glowing_ , even the water! It was better than a dream, better than the storybooks grandma read to her each night. It was a whole new world. It was _Elizabeth’s_ brand-new world. She even reasoned that it had to be her’s because everything in this place was her favorite color. This whole place was practically begging for a blue marker and crayon drawing!

And that’s how it all started. Her secret place that she returned to every night once her grandmother had surely fallen asleep to not rise again until the morning. And she did this again and again and again –

_Elizabeth regarded these memories now with a certain bitterness_.

Everything would have been fine if she hadn’t gotten herself stuck. Elizabeth let out a huff of air, her tears finally quelled; crying wasn’t going to solve anything anyhow. She might as well at least _try_ to come up with some plan or if anything, just a direction to go. On Elizabeth’s visits to her glowing, watery paradise, she never ventured too far in fear that she would lose her way out. ( _Which was an ironic thought now, indeed_ ). She had been satisfied with where she was and ultimately hadn’t explored beyond the cavern area she was in. Until now, of course. Fear still sat low within her belly from a fate unknown, but she grasped onto as much **determination** she could gather and brought herself to stand on her feet. Some more tears fell from her eyes, but they were quickly wiped away.

_‘I can do this. I can do this,’_ Elizabeth encouraged herself through thought. And in habit she grasped the small pendent that hung from a chain about her neck, giving it a tight squeeze. A comfort, a reminder that even in this situation her mother was still with her. The necklace was a dainty thing and rather pretty in Elizabeth’s opinion with the pendent being that of a small, silver flower. Its petals held a beautiful diamond stone. Her grandmother had told her that her mom had one just like it and even though Elizabeth hadn’t been old enough to have memories of her mother, she could at least hold onto this _one_ connection. Elizabeth finally loosened her grip on the flower, tucking the necklace back under her shirt line. It was time to make a decision and honestly the options were fairly simple.

_Left or Right?_

Elizabeth mulled over this for a moment but sighed dejectedly as it really didn’t matter. She didn’t know where she was anyhow, so she chose the route that looked the most interesting to her, which resulted in a turn towards the left. That absolutely _huge_ waterfall was just too amazing to ignore. The closer she got, the more the sound swallowed her ears in a way only powerful water could. Despite her situation, she still couldn’t help but feel in awe of the waterfall that gushed powerfully into the pool below. The bridge/walkway she walked on gave her the perfect view of it all. In fact, the water was so close that she could feel its satisfying mist making contact with her skin, a hum automatically leaving her lips. It was cooling off the warmth of her skin and perhaps some of her anxiety as well. But the pleasant feeling didn’t last long.

_Splash!_

Elizabeth was sure she heard it. Amongst the rushing water, she was sure she heard something. Something that was decently large fell into one of the still pools from behind her. It made her skin crawl and she was beginning to feel the rise of panic well within her throat. She was stuck frozen in her spot and really didn’t feel like turning around. There was of course the thought that occurred to her that this _was_ a cave and that a loose rock could have fallen from the ceiling above and therefore crashing into the water, but Elizabeth was sure she felt something else.

_S o m e o n e e l s e._

Yes, Elizabeth was almost certain that there was another entity in the room with her. Call it a sixth sense, or intuition, but she just _knew_ it. And just like clockwork her body began to shake, tears bubbling up within her eyes and spilling over for surely the fourth time today. Elizabeth just couldn’t help it, couldn’t take it. She was scared and all she could think to do was shut down. There was suddenly a shuffling sound. And to her horror, only proved her point. Elizabeth put a quivering hand over her mouth to muffle the sob attempting to break through.

_‘You have to run!’_

_‘What are you doing?!’_

The shuffling sound turned into footsteps.

_‘I can’t move.’_

_‘I just can’t do this’_

The blanket of fear enrapturing her become too much to bear beneath its weight. Elizabeth fell to her knees, colliding perhaps a little too hard with the earth beneath her. She felt the sting against her bone and skin, but Elizabeth didn’t care. In this place that she had visited in the limited years of her life that she thought was empty of any beings, there was suddenly one now. Maybe it was just the nerves of having gotten lost in a place she surely didn’t belong was really getting to her. She wasn’t sure. Elizabeth didn’t care anymore about stifling her tears or sobs and they rang out into something desperate. Elizabeth distantly noted that her cries didn’t really sound like her, but she was obviously their cause.

_The footsteps moved faster_.

In fact, they may have been what some would compare to as a light jog. But they had yet to speak and all Elizabeth could do was curl inward, hugging herself tightly and screwing her eyes shut for whatever was to come. Those footsteps were getting closer and closer until…They stopped. Right next to her. Elizabeth choked out something of a whimper, hiccupping slightly as she cried. There was a beat of silence otherwise amongst the rushing water and what happened next rather surprised Elizabeth. 

_A sigh._

The being next to her gave out a deliberate, but otherwise gentle _sigh_. It seemed…almost sorrowful?

Upon reflex, Elizabeth tensed a bit, but as the stranger began to kneel down beside her there was a strange feeling of…

_Peace?_

_Comfort?_

Maybe it was a mixture of both as the stranger put a gentle hand upon her shoulder. For better or for worse, Elizabeth found herself relaxing and her tears residing a small amount. This person even went as far as giving her shoulder a slight squeeze, which she could imagine they were trying to provide an act of comfort. She filed away these thoughts carefully, thinking despite everything, it would still be good to remain on guard. Elizabeth could feel the kindness in the stranger’s touch, but she found the words to be stuck in her throat. With the silence engulfing them, she feels as though she should say _something_ as it probably was pretty weird for anyone to find some random girl crying her eyes out in a mystical, glowing blue cavern. As if this person knew her predicament already, they cleared their throat before speaking,

“hey, you uh…you doin’ ok, kid?” That incredibly baritone timbre caught Elizabeth off-guard. Though, she couldn’t miss the worry that was laced within his voice even if he did sound a little awkward and unsure. That kindness seemed to snap Elizabeth out of her remaining fear, wiping away whatever tears were still there, fully prepared to apologize to this kind stranger (she never did like crying in front of others anyways). As Elizabeth began mumbling her way through some sort of apology, the man next to her took his hand away (seemingly aware that she was starting to feel a bit better) and slowly rose to his feet, but not without extending a hand forward. A courteous gesture for Elizabeth to take. As she accepted his hand, she took notice of the softness of the mittens he was wearing. That sort of rose the question within her as to why he would be wearing mittens in the first place. The cavern wasn’t _that_ cold. Finally coming to her feet, Elizabeth figured it was time to take a look at who came to her ‘rescue’. Despite the puffiness in her eyes, she turned to face him, ready with apologies and a great deal of gratitude to find…

_…_

_Oh my god._


End file.
